


How to Love Your Monster（by JanuaryBlue）（译文）

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 有时你会疑惑自己是否后悔爱上一个怪物。
Relationships: 芝诺斯/你, 芝诺斯/光之战士
Kudos: 7





	How to Love Your Monster（by JanuaryBlue）（译文）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Love Your Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026464) by [JanuaryBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryBlue/pseuds/JanuaryBlue). 



> 源地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/16026464  
> 作者：JanuaryBlue  
> 梦，都可以梦。但是翻译时偏向女光（

你躺在浴缸里冥思苦想，拥有一个长发情人有利有弊。  
好处是你们相处了那么久，你才可以尽情地、抚摸那头长发。  
你为了这项特殊福利费尽苦心，让芝诺斯理解并享受你们的亲密关系，如同他也要努力接受你。你太渴望拥有那长发，精致细软，一缕阳光被你捉在了手心，似乎握住整个天堂。  
你想一定会杀光除了你俩外所有碰到那长发的人，不过这不现实。  
至于坏处…你叹气，认命地拿了纸巾和塑料袋弯下腰，该干活了。加雷安出奇迹，居然能有这么多头发堵下水道。这脏活你不干谁干。  
毕竟有得必有失才公平。你把垃圾放在水台下的柜子里，洗洗手想等其他浴室垃圾一起处理。  
芝诺斯基本算个合格的情人了，几乎所有的饭菜都是他做的——那时而言倒是种新奇体验——当然饭后收拾厨房、给他洗衣服的还是你。

你暗自笑了，想起他第一次对你伸出手的情形。你搭上他的手，原想着要牵手的芝诺斯有多么可爱，结果其实是他要把沾满血污的手套从你手指上扯下来。  
“不保养好装备你以为下次能活着回来？”他教训道。你顿时梗住了，从未想到芝诺斯也会对你说教。  
“我自己能处理。”你边抗议，芝诺斯边拔出你身后的巨剑，手套放一旁开始检查武器。  
你翻了个白眼，想起芝诺斯以前喜爱收集武士刀，不知道现在会不会对你有对打刀的一半好。  
与芝诺斯犀利的视线相接，你便因恐惧或兴奋颤抖。  
“你又流了什么不值得流的血，谁弄脏了你的武器和盔甲？他们的贱命不值得去浪费时间。”  
有时候，你想知道是否会后悔爱上一个怪物。

正欲离开浴室，一双手臂突然抓住了你。  
他懒洋洋地拖着你穿过房间，紧密的拥抱让你们绊了两次脚。你路上碰到桌子撞掉了一些东西，最后芝诺斯拽起抱枕倒向沙发，并用自己当肉垫垫在你身下缓冲。  
“芝诺斯！”你叫他的名字，听见身下人在笑，脸埋进头发深深呼吸你身上的气味。  
你缓慢抚摸着芝诺斯光裸的胸膛，他最近经常这样光着膀子走来走去惹你的眼。  
当然没有得逞，因为你每次都直球表达自己的欲望，坚决不给他任何机会继续戏弄。每次他试图撩动你都直接把人逮到床上分胜负，所以他想取笑你，你就直接奚落回去。  
你才不怜悯他，他就是喜欢不顾一切地挑衅你，总要压你一头。  
假如芝诺斯流泪，定是你表现出的同情对他有如蔑视。  
这个想法让你笑出声，又爆发出简短的大笑，说实话你挺期待有天能尝试下，然后嗯……让芝诺斯流两滴泪。你向来以牙还牙，不论是多么小的事。  
“想什么这么开心？”芝诺斯在你耳边低语，大手轻轻揉捏你的背脊。你爽得叹气，惬意地不想说话。  
“我记得你还挺喜欢的。”低沉的话语震动耳膜，他意思是想在这待着。不管你脱不脱衣服都没关系，但要是不到一小时就想跑人他会生气的。  
不过正合你意，勾起芝诺斯一缕头发贴着脸颊猛吸，温暖的、金属般的气味使你平静。  
你俩紧紧相贴，他在尽量不挪动你的前提下调整姿势，这样靠在沙发上更舒服，你被芝诺斯强有力的肉体勾得心跳加速。  
你将手搭在他胸前仰靠着看脸，是绝景。  
下颚弧度优雅硬朗，丰润的嘴唇和高挺鼻梁组成这张脸大部分风景，完美衬托出那一头金发，纯净蓝水晶的眼掩在纤长眼睫后方注视你，脸颊泛着新浴后的红晕。  
你老早知道芝诺斯在你面前从不爱装得有多镇定自若。  
你突然冒出个主意，把自己逗乐了。  
小恶魔的贪婪笑容让芝诺斯也兴奋起来，他眼睛睁了一瞬，又探究地眯起。  
“你是不是，”你贴近他，感受到逐渐急促的呼吸，“在等我出来？”  
你是明知故问的。芝诺斯笑笑，但当你轻轻拽着他的头发时，听到了细微的喘息声，他露出与你同样的笑容，“只有可悲的猎人才一身蛮力，毫无计谋。”  
你俯身吻他，伸出胳膊梳理平铺在沙发上的头发，直到它从你手中滑落，线条分明的肌肉随着你的亲吻生动起来。  
你双手抵着他胸，重心转移到膝盖直接跪趴在芝诺斯身上，把他压得更深陷沙发。  
芝诺斯捏了捏你屁股，把你抱得更紧，你不慌不忙地侵入他的口腔，扫过两排整齐的牙齿。野兽的低吼从你俩的亲吻中传出。  
他在提出要求了，这是明摆着的事情。你结束这个吻，手掌贴合他的脸有一搭没一搭地抚摸着。  
你快爱死了芝诺斯火热的目光。  
然而他不可能坐那干等着，你很快感觉到他握住你的大腿，另一只手伸向后腰似乎要把你拉回来。  
你看他的模样仿佛看狗追尾巴一样有趣，“你肯定知道那么明显的陷阱不会奏效对吧？”  
芝诺斯正准备回答，你迅速后仰退到臀部能刚好碰到他胳膊的距离。  
“我得到了我想要的。”芝诺斯被你亲得很满意，或许该用兴奋来形容更为贴切，应该没什么东西能扫他的兴了。  
你描摹他腹肌的形状，喜欢它们在你指尖下跳动的感觉，紧绷、充满活力。芝诺斯浑身的力量被你驯服，温顺地伏在你指下。它完全属于你，就像他自己一样。  
你们都知道这对你而言极易上瘾，他的皮肤、他的肉体苍白，没有一丝伤痕，完美裸露在你面前，供你取乐。  
想在那漂亮的身体上打满自己的标记。  
你现在就想这么做；你歪头吮吸他的脖子，这是将要占领的许多据点中的第一个。  
芝诺斯的手稳稳搭在你肩上，如果歪倒身体他会扶着你。你也完全可以拍掉那只手，让它回到原来的位置。  
你的脑海中闪过一丝压制他、迫使他屈服的念头。  
芝诺斯也看到了，或者说感觉到，他看不见你脸埋在他脖子上干什么。心脏猛烈跳动几下，他期待地舔了舔嘴唇，尽管这时候根本没有战斗发生。  
你咬得格外用力，身下的男人浑身紧张几乎是猛烈地抽搐。你也不介意他反抗，就这一次。  
你舔了舔那片咬痕，清理掉一些血痕然后在上面吻了一口，牙齿戳在受伤的皮肤上以示警告。这或许没什么用，但反正你挺高兴的。  
芝诺斯深吸气，双手从肩膀滑落到腰附近，掀起衬衫钻进去向上攀附，像你在他身上那样摸索肚腹。他漫不经心地划向后背画圈圈，只是用指尖轻轻刷动。另一只手在你身上摩挲，仿佛在触摸他自己看不见的东西。  
你考虑过可怜可怜他脱了衬衣，但最后决定不论芝诺斯多么温柔地抚摸腰背、小心翼翼地讨好你，今天就是不给他吃福利。  
这几乎足以让你露出一丝苦笑，也许猎人已经学会了驯服猛兽。当你对你们的关系持谨慎与不确定的态度，或处于某种情绪时他终于开始像你对待他那样来对待你了。  
如果芝诺斯最终以这种方式成为你的伴侣该有多好，而经验告诉你人不会轻易改变。  
就目前而言他肯坐在这儿屈居你身下，发出满足的咕哝声抚摸你，你能用自己想要的方式和他在一起，这些已经足够了。  
你在他的身上留下了一个特别深的吻痕，芝诺斯坐了起来，双手就搭在你两侧。  
“亲爱的猎人，你想要的什么？”他压低声音问你，你的脑袋枕在他胸口，感受到胸腔的震动。  
不巧的是肚子大声咕咕叫打断了你的回答。  
芝诺斯笑得得意，你忍住撅嘴的冲动否则只会让他更开心。  
“你该吃饭了，”芝诺斯挨着你的耳朵说，把你的身体摆正坐在他膝盖上，视线齐平，“但是首先我要吃饱。”  
喷洒在脸颊上的呼吸趋于平稳，不像之前那么激动了。芝诺斯不知道私人空间几个字怎么写，所以你无师自通学会了如何在你们贴到一起时保持自己的舒适度，相信他不会滥用这种亲近感。  
耳边传来温热潮湿的触感，你想他总不至于在这种时机做什么粗暴举动。  
你拂开舔着耳朵的舌头，紧接着芝诺斯又开始逐根吸吮你的手指。老实说你被他的样子逗笑了。  
“你什么意思，你是狗吗？”你揶揄你的情人，可芝诺斯眼中恶作剧的光芒告诉你答案错误。  
他立刻搂住你流畅地向后一倒躺在沙发上，拱进你的肩窝，丝滑的头发稍有动作就搔得你脖子痒。  
你小幅度挣扎起来，因为他的脸就埋在最敏感的那块皮肤上，你手舞足蹈得在彻底失去主动权前摆脱桎梏。  
你控制不住地爆发出尖笑，觉得他肯定有暗搓搓嘲笑你，对自己的杰作还很满意。混蛋，小兔崽子。鼻息只会让你脖子更痒，正当你以为事情快要结束的时候……  
“芝诺斯！！！”你喘着粗气喊他，“停下！”  
“你让我停下，那么之后我们就应该进入正题了是吗？”温热的吐息转移至下颚，让你心跳紊乱。他靠上你的肩头，大把长发落在你怕痒的脖子和锁骨上。  
你隔着胸膛感受到他强有力的心跳，继续挣扎中，“芝诺斯！！”  
对方不为所动，不过似乎只要你答应就能让他停手，而你的爆笑声则会火上浇油。  
他也在你身上嘬了个夸张的吻痕，和你吸出来的一模一样。你抠着他的肩膀使劲摇晃，早知道他是个怪物，现在也是。  
可不知为何，你允许他这样把你锁在怀里，丝毫不觉得不安全。  
你低沉的呜咽声表示投降，无力地推挤，芝诺斯立刻松嘴了。可能在别扭——你都没见过芝诺斯闹什么脾气——他转移视线，但仍牢牢压着你。  
你凑上去亲吻他的面颊，脸贴脸蹭蹭光滑细腻的肌肤也值。  
芝诺斯转过头吻你的唇，这个吻持续没多久又分开了。  
“我妨碍你做其他事情了吗？那你先忙着，之后就可以把注意力转移到做真正有价值的事上。”又似乎没在别扭，但确实不是很开心。  
你从未见过他那么可爱的样子，如果没完全被他迷倒肯定要开几句玩笑，但现在你也不敢看他。  
“不……也许我们可以一起，在这里放松一下？”  
你觉得这个建议有点蠢；芝诺斯一直是个行动派，既然都已经答应你所有要求了，没准也会喜欢上现在这个呢？  
他为你改变本性，现在你希望他能按照你的愿望再改变一次。看来你变得贪婪了，这就是你和一个把自身欲望凌驾于整个国家命运之上的人相处这么长时间所得到的。  
然而芝诺斯还有另一面，你没见到笑容温暖了他的表情，接着他从沙发上坐起身，让你坐在他身上。  
“芝诺斯？”你问道，不知他这样想干什么。  
芝诺斯慵懒地俯视你，低声回答：“这不就是你想要的吗，”手指攀上你的肩膀，循着肌肉轻轻按压，“你要的放松。”  
他的语气迫使你重新思考，他知道这词儿什么意思吗？你得跟他好好解释……  
唔哇————  
那种感觉深入你的骨髓，并且你确信你叫得很大声。你能听到芝诺斯在轻笑。拜他所赐，你头一次胸中再无愤慨。若他令你发出其他愉悦的声音，你会对他心生埋怨，但这一次不会。  
“感觉如何？”芝诺斯按揉你的肩颈，他就是个洋洋得意的大兔崽子，但实在是太舒服了，你只有苦笑着享受。  
你知道他问问你只是走个形式，可看在这么爽的份上必须回答对方。  
“……天呐。”他使劲弹拨背上的肌肉，你随着动作重重吐出一口浊气。  
几分钟后你又躺下，再次睡在芝诺斯身上，这一次他靠在沙发边，你调整了睡姿让其更省力。  
肌肉结节在灵巧的手指下被揉开，你隐约想知道芝诺斯到底在哪学到这门手艺的。你可以想象他多年用刀和操作加雷马精密仪器有相当的灵活度应该不奇怪，但这门技术哪来的？  
如果你发现他在任何人身上这般练习，怕是要活剥了那倒霉蛋的皮。不过这是不可能的，世上除了你还会有谁能忍受芝诺斯这么久？  
那双按摩的手似乎能找到你身体里每一处肌肉紧张的地方，并且以一种你不知道的稳健手法将它推松。  
这快感使你无法自拔，你身体里所有的紧张都被芝诺斯赶走。在你完全放松之前，他再施了一次沉稳、温柔的手法。  
你要融化了，毫无保留地压着他赤裸的胸膛，听到他胸腔的呼吸音低沉而愉悦。芝诺斯把你脑袋搁在他的颈根，下巴顶着你的头顶。  
他顺着你的身体继续按摩，这一次指尖对压痛点施加精准的压力，松解了你的形体，直到你觉得自己软似无骨。  
你清楚你被猛兽的爪子按摩得欲仙欲死，猛兽的笑声是咆哮，咧开嘴露出兽牙。  
你放纵自己在野兽的怀抱中丢下所有防备，让贪得无厌的恶魔随心所欲地碰你，你被困在他怀里。芝诺斯的行动像是为了证实这个想法，他环住你的腰把你那无法抗拒的身体锁得更紧。  
鼻尖亲昵地蹭蹭他的胸膛，你最终找到了温柔乡；那双大手抽空抚摸你的头发。  
芝诺斯笑得更欢了，当然，温暖的拥抱也无法抗拒。他的呼吸声、心跳就萦绕于你耳畔，手指点着你的脑袋。  
你偶尔想自问是否后悔爱上一个怪物，但是在芝诺斯的注视下进入梦乡的时候，你觉得答案已经很明显了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 性感耶师傅在线马杀鸡.avi


End file.
